


Ice Cream Realizations

by Angel_of_Death_3000yrs



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_of_Death_3000yrs/pseuds/Angel_of_Death_3000yrs
Summary: Requested by ttcv.He and chubby reader are getting ice-cream cones and Castiel is quite curious at ice-cream, finding Human's odd that they spent so much time, thought and ingenuity into creating foods. Chubby reader, being Human, chuckles at the slight bafflement of the angel, and explains how Humans were and ends up losing the ice-cream on the cone. So Castiel, with his vague sense of honour and manners, offers his ice-cream and remarks he had noticed Human companions and family did this. Was the chubby reader family to him? Castiel doesn't consider her/him(?) family, as that would create an awkward situation, in the realm of Dean's 'pizza man' and chubby reader was more a companion that he liked in ways Angels weren't meant to.
Relationships: Castiel / Plus Size Reader, Castiel/ Chubby Reader, Castiel/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Ice Cream Realizations

**Sorry it took so long darling, unfortunatly life gets in the way of a lot of things, also I lost it for a time. Christmas present to you, ttcv.**

* * *

"Why are there so many flavors?"

"Because people wanted choices."

"How are there so many choices?"

"I don't know, Cas. Do you know what you want?" Y/n crossed her arms and adjusted her stance.

"No. There are some things that I have tried, but not in this form. And then there are some that I don't understand. Why would someone put the footprints of a moose in ice cream?" Castiel wondered at the genius of some of these humans.

"Excuse me."

Y/n turned to look at the couple behind Cas and her, the girl was glaring at her while the guy chuckled into her shoulder.

"Oh, my apologies, we haven't quite figured out what we are going to order yet." Y/n waved the couple forward with a smile, despite the girl stepping around her angrily.

"How about this, I will order you one that you have tried before, and one that you have not?" Y/n offered.

"Alright."

Y/n ended up ordering two scoops for each of them. Castiel received a scoop of mint and a scoop of coconut, where Y/n had a scoop of chocolate and cherry vanilla. She had given Cas her favorite combination of ice cream flavors, and she had decided on some of the other good ones from the stand. They stood near the seating area, looking for an open spot. It was a warm summer day, and many others had had the same idea as them to cool off with some ice cream.

"Do you want to walk down to the park? It is only a couple minutes away and there is bound to be more space."

Y/n reached out to gesture in the direction of the park, but a rough shove from behind knocked the ice cream cone out of her hand. Y/n turned to see the couple that she had let pass her moments ago. The girl was sneering and the male had a disgusted sort of look on his face.

"You should go to the park, you would need all that room. Exercise would give you some good too, and the ice cream, it's not like you needed it. You should really be more aware of the space you take up with all of that." The girl gestured a quick circle at Y/n, referencing her curvaceous figure.

Y/n narrowed her eyes and scowled at the couple. "I'm sorry you feel that way, and that you feel the need to be cruel to me."

Y/n led Cas away to the park, eager to be away from the couple who now had dumbfounded looks on their faces. Cas watched Y/n's facial features as they walked to the park, occasionally licking his ice cream. The humans were cruel to Y/n, and he didn't know why. She was so beautiful to him, much more so than many of the other creations. Was it not custom to shower something beautiful with affection?

But Cas was confused at the form of affection he felt for Y/n. It was not the affection he held for Sam or Dean. It was far deeper than the affections he felt for his siblings as well. His heart seemed to flutter when he was around her, and he much prefered time spent with her. If anything, it was more akin to what he saw with the pizza man. What was the feelling called? Love?

Yes. As she sat on the park bend, sharing his ice cream that he offered, he realized that he loved her. She may not be Dean, Sam, or even the pizza man's idea of a perfect woman, but she was his. With her curves, she was beautiful.

  
  
  



End file.
